Time to Pay Up
by shes-a-clever-one
Summary: Just a funny thought that wouldn't leave me alone. Babe story. My first posted fanfic. Now a two shot I guess. MAJOR SMUT WARNING for Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

They're not mine, I just like playing with them. This is my first posted fanfic, I have another longer one in the works. I didn't bother my beta with this, so any mistakes are mine.

I sat at my kitchen table looking over my bills. Thankfully I'd had enough money to cover my rent this month as well as my car payment. I let out a long sigh as I looked at my credit card bill. The list of charges went on for three pages, looking at the amounts and where I was spending most of my money I realized a good portion of my monthly income went to Victoria's Secret.

I quickly got up and went in my bedroom. I looked through my dresser and noticed I didn't see THAT many pairs of panties and bras. I mean I have a decent amount of pretty lacey lingerie but what girl doesn't? Especially in New Jersey? Since I wasn't seeing a pile big enough to account for all my expenses I chewed my lip and wondered where had it all gone.

It was like a light bulb went on over my head. I grabbed the phone and called Connie. After a few minutes on the phone, she realized she had the exact same problem. I told her to bring her bills and to be at my apartment at 3; I had the beginnings of a plan. I called Lula, Mary Lou, Robin and told them to do the same.

Later that afternoon everyone was sitting around my kitchen table.

"What are we doing here?" asked Mary Lou, she was throwing looks of confusion and curiosity around the room.

"I think I know why we are all spending so much money at Victoria Secret and I know what to do about it." I said, and I couldn't keep the mischievous grin that crept onto my face.

"Well spill it white girl!" Lula was practically bouncing out of her bubblegum pink spandex halter. "A file clerk/sometimes bounty hunter can't afford to pay all these bills every month!"

Both Robin and Connie were nodding their heads.

"I think we should send the bills to the person or persons who caused our financial problems. If you know who I mean." I said, in a meaningful tone.

I could see the confusion on a few faces and knew the precise moment the realization hit.

Robin was the first to speak up, "Do you think they'd actually pay? I mean these are some big bills. And just think of all the women around Trenton who are going through this as well. The rest of the women on the force are feeling the pinch as well."

Connie flipped through some of our bills. "They need to take some responsibility for some of this."

"So are we all in agreement?"

Mary Lou looked a little hesitant, "Steph, I don't really want Lenny to know the real cause for the increase."

I thought about that for a minute, "Ok, if they decide to pay we'll have your checks sent to me, I'll cash them and then hand over the cash." She looked relieved, and smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Ok, so we're all in?"

A resounding "Yes!" was emitted throughout the room.

Connie gathered up everyone papers, "I can type up an invoice at the office and have it ready for them tomorrow."

Everyone made their way out, I promised to call them as soon as I heard something back about the invoice.

I crawled into bed that night, with the mischievous grin still on my face.

2 DAYS LATER

Ranger's POV

There was a knock on my office door mid morning, I was chin deep in paperwork and miscellaneous files I just called out, "Enter".

It was Hal. "Hey Boss, here's the mail." I didn't even look up, "Thanks. Just leave it." Hal slipped back out, he probably thought I would have him meet me in the gym if he dawdled. I was already getting fed up with the forms and files, a trip to the gym sounded pretty good. Resigning myself to being a responsible business owner and manager I went back to the stack, ignoring the mail. I had so much paperwork to do I didn't feel like going through it at the moment.

A few hours later, I was finishing up with the mountain of files that had accrued on my desk the past few days when I saw the pile of mail still sitting there. I rubbed my neck, stretching a bit as I picked it up. I flipped through it and saw one manila folder whose postmark read Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. Since it wasn't time to renew Rangeman contracts I eyed the folder suspiciously. Tearing it open I saw it was an invoice, I read it over, and shook my head. I grabbed the phone and dialed Tank.

"Yo Bossman"

"Tank my office now." I barked and hung up.

Tank came running into the office, his head practically spinning around trying to see what the problem was.

I stood up from my chair, holding the invoice out to him. "Do you know anything about this?"

Tank came forward and took the piece of paper, looking it over. "I don't know Boss." He said smiling, "Maybe you should call Bombshell". He handed the paperback to me, and turned and left; his laughter could be heard all the way down the hall.

I shook my head, only my Babe.

Steph's POV

I was relaxing in my bathtub, taking a nice long soak, when my phone rang. I grumbled as I turned off my Metallica CD and answered the phone.

"Yo"

"That's my line Babe" I chose to ignore that comment.

"Whats going on Batman?" I could barely contain the giggles threatening to come out of my mouth.

"I received an interesting statement in the mail today. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?" he said, I could here just a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Who me?" I asked innocently, "Why would I know anything?"

"Because it is a statement of charges to Victoria Secret mounting to over 11,000 dollars and a dry cleaning bill of over 3,000 dollars."

"Those are some big bills, Ranger."

"Why am I getting them Babe?", he growled, but I could still hear a little amusement in his voice.

"Well, some of the girls around town and I were thinking that if you and your men are going to keep causing us to ruin our panties, you should help foot the bill."

I could practically hear him shaking his head. "You never disappoint Babe. So I understand the Victoria's Secret bill. Whats with the dry cleaning bill?"

"Oh, that one is from Vinnie." I said simply.

"Vinnie?"

"Yeah he figured you owed him since you literally scare the piss out of him." I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me.

"Babe." He must have heard the sound of the water splash. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath."

"I'll be over in 10 to discuss this ruined panties issue more intimately. I want to see get an up close look at some of these panties I'm paying for." and hung up.

I yelped; grateful I wasn't wearing my new panties.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I had an idea floating around that wont let me get back to my longer story till I at least TRIED to continue this story

Ok so I had an idea floating around that wont let me get back to my longer story till I at least TRIED to continue this story. Again I didn't pester my beta with this so the mistakes are all mine. As for anything you recognize from the books whether I mean to or not, don't belong to me, and my pockets are not still as empty as ever.

Ranger's POV

I couldn't keep the corners of my lips from tilting upwards as I sped across town to my Babe's apartment. Figures that she would be behind the invoice, not that I cared about the amount or the bill. Except Vinnie's, I WOULD NOT be paying for the weasel's dry cleaning if he finds me terrifying so much the better.

I pulled into her lot, grabbing a parking spot near the entrance. Looking up, I saw soft light coming from her apartment. I made my way into the building, taking the stairs; I very quietly made my way to her door.

Steph's POV

HOLY SHIT!

As soon as he hung up I sat there frozen, my phone slipping from my hand to the floor beside the tub. The thud it made on the rug jolting me from my racing thoughts. I snatched up a towel and quickly dried off, thankful that I had finished my pampering before his call. I rubbed some lotion on my legs and let my hair down from the bun I had put it in before getting in the bath.

I looked around my apartment; I had lit candles all over the place, without even trying my apartment looked like a love den. Hey! I was having a relaxing bath, a girl has a right to candle light right? I looked at my clock I had less than 5 minutes before he would be at my door.

I ran into my closet, looking for something a little more modest than silky lingerie. I toyed with the little pink bag hanging off the closet door, I knew I would be playing with fire, smiling to myself I slipped the see-through red laced bustier with black detail and shear stockings with black garters and clips. I threw on a simple, slinky red dress that showed off my legs, pulled the top of my hair back in a clip, leaving plenty of curls flowing about my shoulders. I swear I think I have a death wish, but then again death by Ranger-Induced-Orgasm sounded pretty good right about now.

I was just thinking to put on a little make up when I heard my locks tumble. Oh Lord, he's here.

I heard soft deliberate footsteps making their way towards my room. I felt rooted to the floor where I stood, eyes locked on my doorway.

He was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on his lips.

"Looking a little crazed Babe."

I shifted nervously, averting my eyes, suddenly finding my floor very interesting.

"Hey Ranger"

He stalked over to me, looking me over head to toe, sending tingles from the back of my neck to the tips of my toes. He circled me, slowly a hand running along my waist as he walked around me. He leaned in close to my ear.

"Not quite what I was expecting Babe."

Not knowing how to respond I remained silent, trying not to focus on the feel of his breath on my neck.

"So about these ruined panties." His hand traveled down to my thigh, rubbing slow circles on the outside of my thigh, sliding gently up my leg under my dress, his fingers tracing along the tops of my garter and clips.

The sensations he was sending through me were driving me insane, I lay the blame on those sensations as the reason I turned towards him, my eyes locking with his. His eyes had turned molten chocolate, blazing with restrained passion. Suddenly I was plastered to him from head to toe, not an inch between us, my arms around his neck. My back was pressed up against the wall, one of my legs up on his hip, and our hands tangled in each other's hair.

When we came up for air we were both breathing heavily, our bodies still wrapped around each other.

"Dios, what you do to me Babe?"

I reclaimed his lips and pressed myself against him, he growled against my lips and brought his hands up to the middle of my back and in a quick movement tore my dress in half tossing the pieces aside. He scooped me up, and carried me to the bed depositing me in the middle. He stood beside the bed, taking in the bustier and stockings, again he growled; shed his clothes and practically pounced causing me to shriek. Shreds of fabric started flying as Ranger divested me of my new lingerie.

His hands explored my body, his mouth following close behind leaving trails of openmouthed kisses across my skin. I couldn't contain the moans that spilled from my lips and keep myself from screaming his name as I flew over the edge as his mouth settled over my center, his tongue paying special attention where I needed it most.

He allowed me to flip us, as if I could if he didn't want to, and straddled his hips and lowered myself onto his rockhard length. I paused for a moment to adjust to his size; more moans escaping me as he filled me. He started to move beneath me but I put a hand on his chest, silently asking him to stay still, as I began rotating my hips as I moved on his impressive erection. His breathing became short and haggard; he gripped my hips as I moved. I picked up my pace and could feeling his body tensing beneath me and felt myself getting close again as well. We were both frantic with need as he shouted and emptied into me which sent me flying as well.

Hours later both of us lying sated and relaxed in the bed, my head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"So I take it you liked my purchases?" I giggled looking around at all the torn lace strewn about, Ranger had insisted on having me model for him, which resulted in each piece being torn from my body over and over again.

"Babe," A small smile on his face as he pressed a kiss into my hair.

"Ranger I think you have given new meaning to the phrase 'ruined panties' not to mention my dress."

He rolled us so he was above me, "Bill me"

Oh Boy.


End file.
